


I Just Want to be Your Everything (September)

by jamesgatz1925



Series: Valentine Challenge [8]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Insecurities, Love, M/M, Some angst, Song fic, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 04:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13628289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesgatz1925/pseuds/jamesgatz1925
Summary: Sonny is jealous.





	I Just Want to be Your Everything (September)

“Rafi!”

Sonny turned as if on instinct. Wasn’t he a part of Rafael anyway?

He turned on time to see a man approaching them quickly, then lean in and kiss Rafael’s cheek.

“What’s it been, like five years?” the man asked, beaming at Rafael.

Sonny stood awkwardly next to Rafael while the pair reminisced briefly. It must’ve been five, six entire minutes before Rafael finally turned to Sonny and said, “Oh, Ryan, this is my boyfriend, Sonny. Sonny, this is Ryan.”

“Pleasure, Sonny,” Ryan said first, but Sonny was quick to retaliate the pleasantry.

Something didn’t sit well with Sonny about Ryan. Maybe it was his suit that looked obviously more expensive than even Rafael’s, his unnecessary Burberry scarf in the middle of September, his sly smile, or maybe it was the way he looked far too comfortable with Sonny’s boyfriend. The way he swept in for a kiss immediately, albeit on the cheek. Sonny still hated it.

Finally, Ryan left and they were able to walk out of the coffee shop.

“Who was that guy?” Sonny asked. He couldn’t not.

“My ex-boyfriend,” Rafael casually said.

Sonny almost stopped right there on the street. Rafael was way too comfortable with him, way too close for Sonny’s liking. Way too casual about mentioning this expensive tool of a man was his ex.

Sonny had so many questions, like how long were they together? Who broke it off? How’d they meet? Where was their first date? How often did Ryan sleep in the bed he now occupied?

But Sonny kept it to himself.

Instead, he let himself dwell on it for a while. He let it bother him.

How many men did Rafael date? Were they all far more refined than Sonny?

Sonny stepped it up. For two weeks he tried to look fancier, he stopped wearing nasty old basketball shorts to lounge around; he took Rafael on a few nice dates; he cooked intricate meals. He stopped burping in front of Rafael. He tried to be sexy and desirable almost always.

All Sonny wanted was to show Rafael that he could be that man. He could be the sexy, dignified man he thought Rafael liked. He wanted to be everything Rafael wanted.

How long until Rafael realized Sonny wasn’t close enough to his stature?

Rafael cracked first.

“Okay, why are you acting like this?” he asked on a night when Sonny would have come home to order pizza and put on a comfortable pair of shorts and instead ordered sushi after putting on a pair of tight jeans and button-up.

“Acting like what?”

“Acting like you can’t be comfortable in your own...”

Rafael cut himself off. He almost said ‘your own home’, and Sonny knew that. It was as close to home as it could be, closer than Sonny’s own apartment at this point, but it wasn’t official.

“Where’s your basketball shorts? I don’t mind them that much, as long as you wash them every once in a while. And you hate sushi.”

“I don’t hate sushi.”

“Really? Last time I wanted it you said, and I quote, ‘I hate sushi’.”

Sonny diverted. “You’re exaggerating. I eat sushi with you all the time. I don’t hate it.”

“Stop changing the subject.”

Sonny sighed. “Look,” he said, figuring he’d better just come clean. “After meeting that Ryan guy...is that the kinda guy you like, Rafi? ‘Cause I’m not—“

“Mi amor,” Rafael said. “Has that really been bothering you that much? I did have a life before you, Sonny.”

Sonny rolled his eyes. “Look, I know—“

“Hear me out,” Rafael stopped him. “No, nobody else has ever been like you. But they’re not the kind of guys I like. I love you because you’re genuine; what we have is real. Ryan and I...we were not real. I was trapped for a year with a man who put on that show every single night. I love being with you because you’ll...adjust yourself while wearing basketball shorts. And oh my god, is that desirable.”

“I don’t know if you’re being sarcastic.”

Rafael chuckled. “Look, I love you. I didn’t love Ryan. I’ve never loved...” Rafael swallowed roughly. In a bolster of confidence, he added, “Before you.”

Sonny felt relief. He had wondered how long until Rafael got tired of him. He had wondered how long until Rafael decided Sonny wasn’t enough. But Sonny just wanted to be everything to Rafael.

“I just want to be everything you expect,” Sonny admitted.

“Sonny, since the moment I first laid eyes on you, you’ve been far more than I’ve expected.”

Sonny felt like he was going to cry. There was so much love in their young relationship, he never felt any less than so loved, but hearing it never got old. Hearing it never felt any less than the first time.

Sonny leaned over and kissed him. “I love you.”

“I love you so much.”

Sonny kissed him again.

When they finally broke apart, Sonny sat back in his chair and was ready to eat now. As he’d made himself too nervous to eat for weeks already, he was ready for a hardy meal.

Unfortunately, he remembered it was sushi.

He made an involuntary face.

“Babe,” Rafael said, “Don’t eat it. Go get a pizza.”

“Thank you,” Sonny said before standing while unbuttoning his crisp shirt. He was at least going to change into shorts and a t-shirt first.

Sonny did still have questions. Rafael had gone out with Ryan for a year? Did they live together? If they weren’t close to serious, what were they?

When Sonny reentered the kitchen to grab his keys, he asked, “When you say you’ve dated a few times—“

“Discussion for another time, mi amor. Go get your pizza.”

Sonny grabbed his keys. He headed for the door, but first had to ask, “I’ve been the best though, right?” He winked.

Rafael chuckled and absentmindedly muttered, “I have strong reviews for your nightly performances, yes.”

“Alright,” Sonny said, then headed out the door.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Song: I Just Want to be Your Everything by Andy Gibb
> 
> Prompt: I think it was ‘dinner with the ex’ but I just did ‘the ex’.


End file.
